This invention relates to an apparatus for positioning various sized articles and particularly to an apparatus for positioning television picture tubes.
At various points in the manufacturing cycle of television picture tubes, it is necessary to accurately position the tube, or various components thereof, to enable the performance of various assembly operations. An example of an operation of this type is where it is necessary to mount a funnel ring on the funnel portion of the television picture tube. This step in the manufacturing cycle occurs regardless of the size of the television picture tube being assembled.
When positioning different sized television picture tubes, it is customary to design and build a special positioning fixture for each different size tube. As a result, each time a different size tube is positioned on a machine, a corresponding positioning picture must be first installed and aligned with respect to the machine. For an assembly plant which manufactures four or five different size television picture tubes, this refixturing for each different size becomes an expensive and time-consuming operation.